


Fire It Up

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Lyric fic, M/M, Multi, why can't everybody just love everybody else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: "Is it enough?"As they grew closer, the sun got hotter and hotter, beating down on the back of their necks and wetting their brows with sweat.Fire it up - Modest Mouse





	

“Is it enough, is it enough?”

 

It was a lovely, hot summer day, and the castle was stifling. The people of Camelot were warm, but content. There was nothing else to be done.

Arthur had suggested the picnic, earlier that morning after Merlin came to serve breakfast for him and Guinevere. 

They dressed casually—well, Gwen and Arthur did. Merlin was always casual. Gwen packed for the picnic, with Merlin’s help. Sandwiches, fruit, and wine. 

And then, shortly after midday, they set off on foot for the lake.

Often had Arthur and Merlin had been to the lake. They frequently found themselves there for one reason or another, when hunting or riding near the area. It was almost their ‘spot’, just unacknowledged as so.

The fact that Arthur had suggested it for the picnic had hurt, a little. He was sharing their spot with Gwen. But then, of course, both Arthur and Gwen had insisted Merlin accompany them, so he felt a little better about it. 

As they grew closer, the sun got hotter and hotter, beating down on the back of their necks and wetting their brows with sweat.

But then the lake came into view, and Gwen sighs with relief, “Oh, thank the Gods.”

Arthur stopped and stood, an arm to his waist, breathing raggedly. “I thought we’d never make it.”

“It looks like glass,” Merlin says quietly. There wasn’t even a slight breeze, which made the heat more stifling than it had been before they left.

 

“Fire it up, fire it up  
When we finally find the perfect water, we’ll hang out on the shore just long enough to leave our clothes there”

 

Gwen set down the basket and turned back to the men. “Let’s go for a swim,” she suggests, a cheeky grin on her lips.

“That sounds…” Arthur starts. 

“Unusual?” Merlin asks.

“Lovely,” he finishes.

Merlin laughs. “Really? A swim?”

Arthur smirks. “Why not? It’s damn hot out here, and that water looks fantastic. Can’t you swim, Merlin?” he teases.

“I can swim,” Merlin defends.

“Well, then prove it!” Gwen laughs, already working her way out of her dress.

Merlin scoffs, still not convinced, but then both Arthur and Gwen are undressed and wading into the water, and he feels he doesn’t have a choice.

“Fine,” he mutters to himself, pulling off his clothes in a rush and heading for the water.

Gwen and Arthur swim out toward the center of the lake, but not far. Arthur wants to stay close in case of an emergency, as he always does. 

But for now, there is only them.

Gwen splashes Arthur, soaking his dry hair.

As she laughs, he says, “Oh, so that’s how you’re going to play?”

“I am a Queen,” Gwen teases.

“And I your King, my wife, but that does not mean I will not strike back!” Arthur shouts, spraying her with water. She squeals with delight.

Merlin wades out to the pair, splashing and laughing.

Gwen and Arthur swim closer and closer until Arthur is gathering her in his arms, and stops her laughter with a kiss.

Merlin stops, feeling like he is intruding on a moment. He turns his back slightly to the couple, allowing them even a little privacy from his gaze.

And then Merlin hears Gwen's laughing again, and water splashes him from behind.

“Hey!" He turns back, finding both of them looking in his direction.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur asks, giving him ‘the look’. The one that he gives when Merlin’s being an idiot.

“I was…um,” Merlin stumbles, “swimming.”

“You don’t have to look away every time we kiss, Merlin,” Gwen says, gliding closer to him.

“I wasn’t,” he says, too quickly.

Arthur rolls his eyes, floating on his back. “Yes, you were.”

Merlin feels Gwen’s arms around him from behind. She presses against his back gently, not preventing him from swimming away if he wants. “It’s okay, Merlin,” she whispers in his ear. “We’re here with you.”

Arthur follows, swimming closer. 

Gwen’s arms start to reach forward toward Arthur in front of them. Their hands meet around Merlin’s waist.

Merlin blushes nervously.

Gwen giggles softly, and kisses his neck cautiously. 

“Would you have us?” Arthur asks softly.

Merlin tenses, afraid this is all some joke gone too far. He feigns confusion. “What do you mean?” he asks, his voice only slightly cracking. 

“We don’t keep secrets from each other, Merlin. We know how we feel, the question remaining is how do you feel?”

“I feel much of the same, I suppose.”

“Then there’s our answer,” Gwen whispers. “Join us in bed tonight.”

“Perhaps,” Merlin says, “…if you can catch me!”

He breaks away suddenly and begins to swim.

The chase begins.

 

“Fine enough, fine enough”


End file.
